The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of melting glass batch material.
It is known for example from UK-B-291883, to melt batch material for glass by continuously feeding the batch material onto a surface in such manner as to spread the material over the surface in a thin layer to which a continuously advancing movement is imparted. The surface is sloping and the thin layer moves down the surface under the action of gravity.